Amnesia: Other Life
by Silent Tears1027
Summary: This is what happens after the Heroine, aka Linda, returns to her world and forgets about Orion, but not completely. She still has habits where she talks to Orion, even though she can't see or hear him. Will she ever be able to remember him again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Back to Reality**

I woke up. My mind was still fuzzy with a dream of almost getting killed and traveling to other worlds, and of some weird floating boy with horns dressed in weird clothes.

I got up stretched, and yawned. "Good morning, Ori-" I caught myself. Ori...? Who was Ori? I lived by myself.

I must still be half asleep. I yawned again, then got up.

Then I felt weird. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Today wasn't a work day, so, what was I forgetting?

I checked my calender. There was nothing special planned today. So I just dismissed the weird feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

I picked up my journal, that for some reason, was on the table, instead of it's usual place in my secret drawer.

"That's strange," I whispered. "Did you somehow take it out, O-" I caught myself again. What was with this weird habit of talking to myself? Did I used to have an imaginary friend name Ori that I forgot about?

I sighed. Either way I had to break this weird habit or else people would start thinking that I was a mentally retarded weirdo. I mean, I can't have an imaginary friend at the age of 19. That's just too weird.

_Beep_

Oh, I have a text.

I checked my phone and saw that it was from Shin.

_Hey, Linda, are you awake yet?_

Linda was my nick name. My real name's Belinda Rose.

_Yes_, I texted him back.

_Great. Kent, Toma, Ikki, and me are at the cafe now. Waka said that he'll treat us to breakfast since we've been working so hard, and that we could invite friends, so bring along anyone you want._

_Really? That's nice of him. I'll be right there._

I put my journal back in its drawer and put on a pink dress, stockings, and shoes. I brought my little black bag with a bow on it, so I could put my phone in it. I never leave home without it. I also put my keys inside.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

I started walking towards the door, then realized that I've done it again. I hit myself lightly on my head, trying to break the habit. When and why did I develop such a weird habit?

I checked myself in the mirror one last time.

_"Hey...!"_ someone suddenly whispered to me. It was so faint, and I was so surprised that I jumped, and whirled around, almost tripping over my own two feet.

This is just my imagination, I kept reminding myself. There couldn't possibly be anyone here, besides me.

But even so, I scanned my room just to be sure.

There was my bed, with shoe boxes of stuff underneath, so there couldn't be anyone hiding underneath it, because they'd have to push some boxes out of the way. Then there was my desk, nothing underneath, the table, nothing underneath either, my closet, nothing but my clothes inside, no one in the kitchen, or bathroom.

I breathed a sigh of relief. The voice sounded so close to my ear, but there was no one there, so it had to be just my imagination. I just hoped I wasn't hallucinating.

As I walked out the door, I kept listening for more sounds anyway.

And the strange thing is, I was sure that I've never heard that voice in my entire life, and yet it sounded so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**She remembers me?**

* * *

**Note from the Author: In this chapter, it's in Orion's point of view. **

* * *

I followed Linda out the door.

Although she can't see or hear me anymore, her conscience remembers me! This makes me happy.

She keeps unconsciously talking to me, as if she knows I'm here, watching her. She even remembers part of my name!

I tried calling to her many times, but the only time it actually worked, was that time when she was looking in the mirror. Maybe, if I try hard enough, I can actually talk to her, if not faintly. She might be frightened if I do that though.

Even so, before she returned to her normal self, I had promised her that if I see her in the real world, I would call out to her. And I won't break the last promise I ever made to her.

We walked outside and took a shortcut down an alley and came into the cafe from a side door.

Shin, Toma, Kent, and Ikki were sitting at a table in the corner of the cafe, waving for Linda to come closer.

Linda and I went closer and sat down.

"Hey Linda! Are you feeling okay? We heard you had amnesia," Toma told her.

"Amnesia? I don't think I remember having that..."

"That's strange," said Shin. "For the past few days, we were worried that you even forgot about us. You were acting all spaced out too."

"Um...maybe I was daydreaming?" Linda suggested.

"I didn't know you daydream. You always seem like the down to earth type of person," Ikki said.

Kent nodded in agreement.

So, Linda's the down to earth type of person?

Waka, the cafe owner, came, and gave all of them something to drink. I think it was coffee.

Everyone thanked him, and he left.

Everyone sipped in silence. Then Shin spoke up. "I don't think we should tell Waka that you might not have had amnesia. Or else he won't give us free coffee anymore."

Toma sighed. "Cheap as always aren't you Shin?"

"_You're_ telling me that _I'm _cheap? Psh," Shin retorted.

Kent laughed. "Okay, okay. So you're both cheap. Problem solved."

They all laughed.

They continued to talk and laugh like this until the shop closed.

It was evening when they got out.

They heard crickets chirping, since it was summer.

Ikki and Kent parted ways with them. Linda, me, Toma, and Shin took the left road.

We walked by a park, where Shin, Toma, and Linda used to play in when they were younger.

I looked over there thoughtfully. "You guys used to play there right?" I asked Linda, even though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

Even so, Linda's head snapped up.

"Did you guys hear something?" Linda asked them.

"All I hear is crickets," Toma said.

Shin was quiet.

Some leaves rustled from behind a bush.

"Who's there?" Shin called.

No one answered. I flew over there. They were girls from Ikki's fan club.

"There's someone here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping Linda would hear me.

She didn't react.

No one answered Shin.

"It's just your imagination," Toma said, but seemed to tense up too. "Let's just keep walking."

Shin hesitated, but then followed them.

I continued to follow the girls, because it was the least I could do.

"Ugh, why does she keep talking to Ikki?" said the brown haired girl.

"I know right. I mean, everyone knows he's already ours," said the girl with the pigtails.

"Yeah, I mean, how desperate can she be?" said brown haired.

"Yeah, and how incredibly stupid can she be?" said pigtails.

"You're the incredibly desperate and stupid ones," I said, wishing they could hear me.

We reached Linda's house, and she went inside, saying goodbye to Shin and Toma.

After she went inside, and Toma sat down on the steps.

"Are you sure someone was following us?" Toma asked Shin.

Shin nodded, and sat down next to Toma.

I smiled. Now these stalkers won't be able to do anything to Linda.

"Ugh, I told you not to move," brown haired hissed to pigtails.

"But there was a cricket on my legs," pigtails hissed back.

Then they ran off.

I flew in the window, just in time to hear Linda sleep talk.

"O...ri..on," she whispered. I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Happy Birthday **

* * *

**Note from the Author: I may not update for a while because of school this year, but I will try ASAP!(: (There was someone who asked me which route Heroine is taking in this story, and if it's possible, she's taking the "Orion route". I'm not sure yet, I might change routes in the middle of the story :P All the characters like Linda in the Orion route .-. and I don't know how they do birthday parties in Japan, so the party is kind of more American-like...) **

* * *

I had a weird dream last night. Something like being locked in a cage and being drugged by Toma or something. Weird.

But either way, it was Shin's birthday today! He finally turned 19. It seemed like such a long time when it was last someone's birthday.

Many people might not know this, but Shin loved to draw. He told me that he's been drawing since he was 3, and that he learned to draw before he even learned how to write his own name.

So for his birthday, I got him a brand new sketchbook, and rainbow colored pencils. Those ones where you write with 1 colored pencil, and it changes into multiple colors as you continue writing.

And of course, I also got him a card, that says

_Happy Birthday Shin! _

_On your birthday I wish you much pleasure and joy;_

_I hope all of your wishes come true. _

_May every hour and minute be filled with delight,_

_And your birthday be perfect for you!_

_ From, Linda._

Ikki, Kent, Toma, and I also plan on throwing him a surprise birthday party at the cafe. We got permission from Waka, so that's why the cafe's been closed lately.

Everything was ready. Now all I needed to do, was text him that the cafe just opened again and to meet me there with Ikki, Kent, and Toma.

_Shin! The cafe just opened again! Want to meet up with me, Ikki, Kent, and Toma?_

I sent him the text.

_Sure. I'll be there at 12._

The message came back instantly. Like he was waiting for me to text him.

Good. Step 1 complete. Time to tell the rest of the guys.

I called all of them at the same time:

Me: "I just told Shin. He'll be there at 12."

Kent: "That's good. Everything's going smoothly."

Ikki: "Okay, everyone have their gifts ready?"

Toma: "Shopping for one now."

Kent and Ikki sighed.

Ikki: "This is just like you."

Toma: "Hey! At least I'll give him something. Unlike a certain someone."

Ikki: "It wasn't my fault that my fans stole it! And the surprise birthday party _was_ my idea. Plus, I'll think of something."

Me: "Don't fight..."

Kent: "Anyways, just hurry Toma. You have 1 hour."

Toma: "I just found the perfect birthday present. I have to go now."

Ikki: "Bye~~"

Kent: "I have to finish wrapping my present, so I have to go too."

Me: "Bye Kent and Toma."

Ikki: "I guess I have to make another present for Shin. Well see ya Linda."

Me: "See ya."

Then I closed my phone. Step 2 complete.

Now all we had to do was make it a successful birthday for Shin.

I hope all goes well.

^^ `~At cafe: 11:42 am~` ^^

"Here's the cake," Waka said.

He brought out a gigantic birthday cake with white cream, and strawberries in it. Shin liked strawberries.

Written in red frosting were the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~ :)".

Waka put that on a table.

We had rearranged the entire cafe in time for Shin's birthday.

We had a long table in the middle, with the cake on it. There were chairs with colorful balloons tied on them. There was also a bright red couch in the corner and a table in front of it where we would be putting all our presents. There were also lots of streamers on the ceilings. I got everyone paper birthday hats. It seemed childish, but I didn't want to waste them. I had extras. We also had board games set up and the TV turned onto Shin's favorite channel. There were also cupcakes, candy, sushi, and etc, on the table. We also had another surprise for him when it becomes night.

I couldn't wait.

When it was finally 12, we chose hiding places.

^^`~Shin's point of view~`^^

The cafe was supposed to be open. Then why was it so dark inside?

I hesitated a little, the pushed the door open.

I fumbled in the dark for the light switch, and when I finally found it, I flipped it to "Open".

"SURPRISE!" some familiar voices yelled and out jumped Linda, Kent, Toma and Ikki. (Waka left .)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled.

I almost jumped. I was so surprised. I thought everyone forgot.

^^`~After party/finally nightime (surprise time w)~`^^

_Boom! _

What was that? I panicked._  
_

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

It was coming from outside. I hurried out the door.

Fireworks.

So that was what all the noise was about.

_Happy Birthday Shin!_ and _Happy 19th Birthday!_ was written in the sky.

Wow. I can't believe they went through all this for me.

_Boom._

A red heart was painted into the night sky.

Random people walking by the shop stopped to watch. Some even cheered.

When the fireworks were over, we all walked back into the shop. What else could there possibly be? I'm so happy right now.

Presents. They wanted to give me presents. After all this, there was still presents.

I smiled.

Linda got me a card, sketchbook, and colored pencils.

Ikki got me flower seeds, because he knew I liked to plant. I somehow have a feeling this was a last minute kind of gift though... But I'm grateful for what I have.

Kent got me the next book to my favorite series and a card.

Toma got me a card and a really cool watch. I put it on. It works, and the time was right. It also looked brand new.

I thanked everyone. Even though I might not look like it, I was truly happy. Never before had any of my birthdays been this much fun.

I walked home with a smile on my face.

This had to be the best birthday ever.

I threw my head up and laughed.

^^`~Back to Linda's point of view~`^^

As I walked home, I thought of today again.

Although it may not have looked like it, but Shin was truly happy.

And I was happy that he was happy.

I smiled into the night sky. I wondered if he was looking at the sky now, too.


End file.
